Percy Jackson And The End Of Time
by Rayroo
Summary: Percy Jackson has been told a way to save the world from Krouos and his army, But will Percy take the chance? Will he risk his own life knowing that it is almost imposible. Annabeth&Percy story.Rated T for later.
1. Play eeniemeeniemyniemoe with my soul

**Percy Jackson books are not mine, only this fan fic in this chapter.**

**Percy Jackson and the end of time**

Chapter one1- Play eenie-meenie-mynie-moe with my soul

It had been a week since my 15th birthday party. Paul was living full time with my mom and me, being that he was going to ask her to marry him soon. Tyson had gone back to camp to get everything back to normal, or as normal things could be in a camp for half-bloods. It had also been a week since Nico had come over, to tell me a way to stop Luke, or more Kronos.

He had offer my something I had not seen coming, to beat Luke, kill Kronos (hoping for good this time), save the world and get Luke back, soul and body. Nico had told me how Luke's soul was still in his body, and before Kronos had taken over, Luke had a change of heart, showing that his soul was pure again. I was happy that Luke wasn't out to kill me any more; Annabeth could have her friend back (I wasn't all for that, but I don't know why) and a way to stop Kronos. Nico had taken his time telling me about it, saying something about being strong, and I didn't have to do it if I didn't want to, that he could, but I really didn't get it all, for he was talking so fast and putting it all together. So I finally asked what I had to do to get everything he said, it put me in shock for a second. " You will have to sell your soul" were the words Nico said.

After I came out of shock I asked him what I would get out of it and what would happen to me. Some of the good thing I would get out of it was I would almost be like a god, like my dad, only one thing was different, I would die. Some one couldn't kill my, but I would die; what Nico said was that over a year-75 years I would die, it would be hard to tell till it was too late.

My soul would slowly get taken from me and given to him. He told me that a Half-blood had live till he was 90, having his soul taken for 75 year, for his father was a god and mother a half-blood. I told Nico I would get back to him three weeks time with my answer. I had the time to find the good in it; one- save the world, two- save Luke, three- have a run at being like a god and last but not least- Make Annabeth happy again. The last one meant the most to me; the first to the world, seconded was for Luke and the god one was to see what my father had to live like.

The bad had a little more; one- I would die, two- I cold fail, three- I would make my friends and family sad when I was gone, four- I could make my dad look bad.

I had to talk to three people before I told Nico my answer. I would tell three people; my mom, Poseidon and Annabeth. I knew I would talk to my mom last about it, but I had to think about talking to Annabeth or my dad first. It was hared. Annabeth could help my talk to my dad, if she was in with the idea or I could talk to my dad, the god of sea and find out what I was getting my self in too. My dad had helped my get so far that I felt like I had to tell him first, which was till I go an iris-call from Annabeth.

****

I need to know if any one like's this story or not. I will put up the second chapter when I have 5 Reviews in.

ROO


	2. Annabeth Blow’s Up

**Percy Jackson books are not mine, only this fan fic in this chapter.**

So thank you to: Sethking,Arozethi, Smileyfaceofevil,dwighthowardmakesitrain and Zuhguy61 for the reviews3 Thank you  
**Chapter 2- Annabeth Blow's Up**

As I looked in to the water, seeing Annabeth's face, I really didn't know what to say. I didn't really have to think that hard when she started to talk first.

"Hi Percy." She didn't sound all that happy but I was so happy to see her that I let it pass for then, I was hoping it was just because she missed every one.

"Hi Annabeth, what's up at camp?" last I knew she was still at camp helping out with every thing going on.

"Umm…last I checked it was good, But I am not there any more, I am a block from you house, can I come over, we need to talk." When she said that, she was looking at something I couldn't see.

"Yeah, of course. Why are you asking, you know your always welcome here." I was scared something bad had happen to some one; little did I know some thing did happen but I all ready knew it.

"I will be there in a second, we will talk then." And the Iris-can ended.

With the 5 minutes I had before she came I cleaned up my room a bit, just so you could see a path of floor, with every thing pushed of to the walls. I told my mom that

Annabeth would be coming, but we didn't have long before the doorman called up to tell us she was here. With in seconds she was at are door with the same sad look on her face.

"Annabeth, It's so nice to see you, it's been so long. How are you?" before my mom saw Annabeth's face she had put on a fake happy face and answered her questions.

" It's nice to see you too, Ms. Jackson. I' m good. Could I talk to Percy for a seconded?" I really didn't know what I was getting my self in to when we walked off to my room to talk.

"So what the problem? Something go wrong at camp?" I had my back to her as I closed my door but when I turned around it was something I really didn't expected to see. Annabeth had a pissed-off/ hurt look on her face.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING SOMETHING SO STUPED?! YOU WAN TO BE KILLED? IS THAT IT? HAVE YOU GIVEN UP ON EVERY ON AROUND YOU?" by the end of her little speech she had tears in her eyes "is it because of my that you are even thinking about it? I' m sorry but please don't do it, I can't lose you too." She said that so soft I had to guess some of the words that she said.

" What are you talking about?" at that point I was starting to think she knew, I was hoping to the gods that she didn't, but I didn't think they were with me on that.

" With what Nico offered you, selling you… soul." At that she started to sob. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, putting her in a hug. I had never been able to do something like that but I couldn't stand to see her cry any more, some one so strong like her. When hugging her all I could think was how it felt so right just to hold her.  
Over the years of having to fight to live I had gotten so muscles in my arms that they were like safety bars around her, to keep all the bad things in the world, and when you're a kid on a Greek god there are a lot, out and have the good things close.

After two minutes of trying to get her to stop her crying, it worked, but a tire would go down her face every other blink.

" But why Percy, why did you even say you would think about it?" When she looked in to her eyes every thing in my head was gone, all the words that I had ever learned over the years all worked to gather to make 6 words " Because, I really care for you."

**ok so 5 more reviews and the 3 chapter will go up, it is longer, there not all this short. And if any one want's to Beta this please tell me, I would be ever so happy3Till then  
Roo**


	3. wishing for something with only one head

**Percy Jackson books are not mine, only this fan fic in this chapter.**

**Thanks-**PheonixFyre88, Zuhguy61,percabethooo,Lilcross,iimAdOrKabLe and last but has not been left out-BlueSkyBird

thank you all! this is for you!

**Percy Jackson and the end of time**

**Chapter 3- wishing for something with only one head**

After I told her all the things that could be good about selling my soul I got her to see that it could be a good thing, but that was only for a minute before real life hit back and she asked about the bad things, I had to tell her them but I sugar coated them a bit, so that even if they were the bad side, they didn't sound all that bad, but I don't think it worked all that well, for she still ask to know more. I told her about how my soul would become part of Nico's soul in the end.

" Now my time for 20 questions. Who told you? And when did you find out?" they were the first thing I wanted to know.

" Well for the who told my, I had a dream and it was you and Nico talking about it on what must have been you birthday. I found out about two days ago and I got a ride in this morning but walked around to try to get my mind around it." For the first time I saw she had a bag with her.

" You want to stay the night?" I stood and took out a blow up mat that I had from in my closet, showing her that she had a bed.

"Do you mind?" her face matched her eyes, nice and red. " Nope you get my bed and I will take this, and no you can't get this you have my bed and that's it." I know she would try to fight me on that but I wouldn't budge on that.

In my dream, it was something that was normal, even for a mortal. I was dreaming that I was by a lack; I was walking by it with someone talking to me. It sounded like my mom, but I couldn't see the person's face. They were saying something along the lines of " My dear halfblood, a life like yours must be hard to live in. Having a father, who is the god of sea's and one of the head three Greek gods. The day that you make him look bad, you will wish that life were fair. That you could go back to getting kicked out of school, not knowing why and to walk down the main street, not thinking that you could die on the next turn. Now think Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, do you wish to live a life that will one day kill you?"

With what she had said, I knew that it wasn't my mom; she stood next to me with being the son of a great Greek god. But the thing that I couldn't stop thinking about was what that unknown person was saying to me, did I like that way I was living? Not knowing how long I would live for? Or where I could have my last breath. But how could

I even think of turning my back to the new world I had started to love. I had new friends, a new life that, I must say was not always being the best way to live and a new goal in life, to save the world. Now how many people could say that they were going off to save the world and really do just that?

Turning to look to the unknown person I said what I felt I had been keeping in for to long. " Yes I really do hate the way I live, seeing people dieing around me. Having close on go to the dark side and never come back. But the thing is, I couldn't live any other way, this is how I am going to live from now on, till the day I die." And with that said the unknown person turned on there heels and walked off.

I woke up with the sun in my face. As I rolled over to get on my stomach to push my self up, I saw Annabeth sleeping ever so quietly. I tiptoed out of my room, making my way off to the kitchen, to see if my mom and Paul had gotten up yet. It was Sunday morning, so I really didn't think Paul would be up yet, and I was right, only my mom was in the room when I walked in.

"Good morning Percy, how did you sleep?" Of course my mom wouldn't ask why a girl stayed in my room all night.

"Morning, My sleep was good, what for breakfast?" Leave it to a teenage to ask about food before any thing else.

" I was thinking blueberry muffins and blue pancakes? Those sound good to you? Is Annabeth up yet?" looking over my shoulder to where my room door was, I could see the door hadn't moved yet from my closing it.

"No, last I saw she was still sleeping. Is Paul still sleeping too?" I filled a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, he got home late last night." She did the same thing, looking at her bedroom door to see if he had gotten up yet. " When do you think we should tell him about… you know?"

" You talking about who Percy's real dad?" A new voice filled the room, making both of us turn to see who was talking to us.

"Good-morning Annabeth, you scared me there." My mom had a relief face on, showing she was afraid that it might have been Paul.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to. Thanks for letting my sleep in your bed, Percy. It's a nice bed." My mom looked at me out of the corner of her eye, showing that she wanted to know where I had sleep.

" Yeah it a nice bed and all, but I still love that blow up mat that I sleep on." My mom's head turned back to cooking, showing that she was going to butt out of are conversation, for now.

After we eat, we walked out side, in the end of summer's sunny day.

Walking down the main streets we kept are eyes open for any out of ordinary, non-Greek god life, things.

"So Seaweed Brain, how's school?" Annabeth asked, trying to make small talk.

"You know, doing homework, failing class, and trying not to blow the school up in any way. The normal." It was true, I had already failed on of my class's, math, having failed the last two tests that I had gotten.

We walked on down a side ally, going towards a small park.

" You know Percy, if you got a some one to help you, you could pass for being a genus." She ruffled my hair before running off. I couldn't help but watch how beautiful she looked when she ran, her hair going form side-to-side. I snapped out of my daydream when a smell hit me. It was discussing, dead animal, old fruit, and garbage. Only one thing smelled this bad, monsters, and that was the last thing I wanted when I was with mortals around.

" Annabeth, get every one out of here know. I will take care of this, go." I didn't need to say why, she, too, could smell it. As I ran off to where I could hear them coming. I could all so tell that Annabeth was only a few feet behind me.

I pulled Riptide out, knowing that I would need it with in the next 20 feet.

"Percy, there's more then one, I think two or three." Annabeth voice sounded different from the 'ready to save the world' voice, it sounded like she was scared, but I didn't have time to find out, for out of nowhere they jumped on us.

All I could think to do was try to get them off us, but like Annabeth said; there were more then one, and they where big. There were about five of them. Five Hydra's.

**Ok so new chapter will be out if I get get more reviews :P I am so happy that people are loving it!!you guys rock!** **-Roo**


	4. A old tree friend comes to save the day

**Percy Jackson books are not mine, only this fan fic in this chapter.**

**if they are OC I am really sorry I tryed...now Read on!!**

**Chapter 4-A old tree friend comes to save the day**

When I looked at the five Hydra's I saw that they shared a body, making it have five heads and one body, not hard to kill, right? Wrong.

"Percy, you know what this is?" Of course Annabeth would ask only me that, but this time I really did know.

"Yeah, it that monster that Hercules killed, right." Okay so I knew a little about it, not a lot, but someone who had killed it before was good for me.

"Lernaean Hydra." Annabeth mutered, "but look behind it."

I look past the huge monster,but not take my eyes off it fully, for it was looking at us like we were lunch. Behind Hydra, I could see one of it's, now old, heads on the ground. "So someone has taken one of its heads off…" then it hit me, an othere half-blood was close by.

"Who do you think it could be?" I had some people in mind, but it was really hard to think that someone else was around here. we couldn't see them, so that showed they ran for it(hoping ,in a way, that they did) or it could be that they are hurt somewhere or they are trying to find it, then they will see us here, come help us out then we all go off to camp halfblood. (A kid can dream, can't he?)

"I don't know, but we kill it fast, and don't cut of any of its head, that will make are job ten-time easier to get done." We both were about to get ready to attack, but with us talking so much Hydra must of gotten hungry. She came run at us, with all her heads going in different ways. Annabeth and I had to jump two different ways to get out of her(or was it a him…) heads way.

" Percy, four of Lernaean Hydra's head's have been burned off! We need to get the last five off!" I was all for doing that, but only thing was, I was the son of the sea god which was WATER, and Annabeth was not a dauther of Hephaestus, so we were had no luck there.

"But who got the other four heads and how?" I looked around to see, but no-one was close to us.

" Who ever it was, isn't here now to tell us how they did it, so its up to us to do the rest." With that said we both ran at if Hydra had one head this could have worked a little bit better, but with it having five heads to look around, she(or he) could see us coming easily. As I tried to hit the body, a head came around and bit in to the upper part of my left arm. Now if I told you that it didn't hurt, that I was some big guy and didn't even let a yell out, I would be lieing to you. Becouse the underwarld was looking really nice at that time.

With the pain going up and down my body, I didn't really have time to think of what I was doing, I just wanted the head off of me, so I cut its nect from the body, smart?I think not. The head dropped to the ground, letting go of me first. I tried to move as far back from Hydar before falling to my knees.

"Percy!" Annabeth scremed across from where I was. When I heared her it was no more then a faint cry, but when she called again I could tell that it was more then a cry.

"Annabeth… keep away from… the heads…they bit." Yeah that sounds stuped when you think about it, but when you get bitten by a monster with a poisonous bit, you think it the smartest thing in the world.

"Percy, get to the water!" How Annabeth could fight a now six headed monster and still tell me want to do is past me, but I did what she said. Only thing was, I was having a hard time finding the water with my eyes going fuzzy on me. My legs didn't feel like moving, they wanted to stay where they were, but I moved with or with out there approval. On my hands and knees I moved to where I could hear, more feel, where the water was.

Behind me I could just hear the battle going on, I needed to hurry to save Annabeth. Everything was getting harder to do, see, hear, breath, even think, but I knew I would have to hold on till I got Annabeth out of there.

Finely when I got to the water, I just kept going right into it. With in seconds I could tell that the water was doing it's work on my body. I only stayed in the water for a minute before I felt that my strengthcoming back, but I could still tell the poison was still in my blood. I really didn't know if it could do a lot now, but I tryed anyways.I Jumped out of the water,it felt like to most jumping in to a freezing lake, not good on the body, but I knew I had to finish the fight with Annabeth before it got even more out of hand.

By the time I got back to the field they had moved deeper in to the park, away from the streets.

"Welcome back Seaweed Brain,"She swang at Hydar's body, but missed. "Ready to fight again?"

" Just tell me what to do." By that time I was trying to think of a way to burn the heads, when a voice called out to us from behind.

" Need help you too? With Seaweed Brain as a battle partner I can see why you two are losing." I only knew one voice like it.

"Thalia!" Annabeth and I say at the same time.

" Who eles? I have come to save your butts!"

* * *

Hope you liked it I have more to come! sorry if i spelt any thing wrong(or every thing)... not the best at it...oh well I have ideas thats all that importent, yeah?

Review please and thanks

-**Roo Xoxoxox**

* * *


	5. NOT Chapter Telling what going on

**so I am not died! Just doing other things, like school(over), Birthday(today!) and other stuff but i will try really hard to get more chapters up for you guys.**

**I am thinking of putting up a twilght story but i don't know if i should... But i will work on my Percy one before twilight!**

**-Roo**


	6. Thalia roar like lion I die like fish

**Percy Jackson books are not mine, only this fan fic in this chapter.**

**AN hey all! so chapter 5! sorry if it's not all that good, but i knew I had to put it up before i when nuts...or one of my friends tryed to kill me jkjk love you Ebi!!HAPPY CANADA DAY!! or if you in the US it HAPPY 4th OF JULY(only three day early...oh well it's the thought)  
Now read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Thalia can roar like a lion when I die on land like a fish**

Now with the three of us fighting together we really did have a chance to get out with are lives, but we could also die a painful death. It was all up to what we did as a grouped to fight.

"Where the rest of the hunters?" I asked, looking out of the corner of my eyes, not fully taking my eyes of Hydra and her heads.

"Around New York, doing the same as me, saving kelp brains that are getting extinct by get hurt in a fight." She said doing the same as me, not fully looking away.

"Okay, how about a little less chit-chat and a little more burning of heads?" Annabeth spoke up.

"Sounds good to me." And with that we formed a plan; the girls on the sides and me going head on to the front of Hydra. Now just reading that you know it was so not going to work, but that was only part one of are multiple step plan.

As I ran to my place in the plan I go a good look at it's head, a was it ever ugly! Like even worse then Claisse on a bad day after getting attacked by a monster. Ok so that was mean, but I don't know how else to put it, Hydra was the ugliest thing on earth, or any were else that thing can live.

Get closer and closer I could hardly see Annabeth or Thalia. Each of us had two heads to keep look out for in part A of the plan. I had to trust Annabeth to start part B before I could do my part with it.

Plan B was- Annabeth cuts a head of from the body when I control water to surround it for Thalia to hit it with thunder, she had told us she had figured out how to make it work to her will, like me.

As I was close to Hydra, I started to fell the poison in my blood get stronger, '_but I have to keep focus.' _I thought as I slipped past the ugly monster (well most monsters are ugly) to were it other two had set up plan B. Behind them I could see a pond, my sores of water for the plan. Annabeth had her knife out ready to fight and Thalia looked really scary, like a storm was going to burst out of her (well weirder things have happen). I could hear thunder a couple of miles away. The sky had gone from the light blue with fluffy white clouds to a dark purple with multiple dark grey almost black clouds. A storm was coming towards us fast, showing that Thalia was the one making it.

"PERCY! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Annabeth yelled over the roar of the storm.

By the time I was next to the two girls and in ready position with them, every thing had lost there out line and were colours put them self's together. I could tell that Annabeth had just cut of one of the six heads, showing that it was my turn. Taking all my concentrate to make the water to form around the stub that was it neck. I couldn't see it to well, but I almost positive that lightening hit the water, burning the stub of a neck.

We did this four more time before I feel on one knee, eye closed, the pain was killing me, no joke, I could feel my life leaving my body bit-by-bit. I knew that the pain had gotten stronger because of me using most of my strength with the water.

Annabeth turned around to see what was going on, so Thalia said, and left her self-open to a nice bit from Hydra. On the verge of darkness, I heard her cry of pain that it kicked my mind back in to what was going on. She swung her knife around, cutting the last head off, before falling to the ground. I knew I had to do two things before blacking out;

One: get water on the last stub (did that before it was to late) and two get so water on Annabeth, even if she wasn't the daughter of the sea god, I know that I could heal her till they got her the right thing to help her. I knew that it would stay healing her like how I knew if I was in the sea or a lake, so really I didn't know how I knew.

Know why I didn't do the same for me… well I tried, but blacking out half way I knew the water had hit the ground and that it would never make its way to my now very poisoned body. And my life was blacked out as a shot of electric waves hit me and I knew that I was screaming, and I knew that Thalia wasn't the one putting me in the pain, for I could still hear the faint cry's, well to my ears, from Annabeth; telling me that she was having the same waves going through her.

The only wave that I knew I could never, nor ever want to ride.

* * *

**ANok so now that schools out, my birthdays over, and I know what i want to write about, i am hoping to get a chapter up a week or when ever i can(so like every day? could be:P) **


	7. death is in a dark place

**Percy Jackson books are not mine, only this fan fic in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6- I am off to see death, oh the oh so wonderful death**

When my mind finely made it way around for me to think a bit better, I could tell that I was ether dead or was going to die soon.

Everything around by body was black; non-living. If I could move my hand in front of my face, I bet that I wouldn't be able to see it. I tried to move my body a bit, like a hand or a tow, but pain shot threw me, making it impossible for me to really tell if I did or didn't move anything.

After what felt like hours, I gave up on moving, and let my body float were it was. It felt nice, relaxing, and I could fell sleep taking over me. I was about to let my mind leave my body (sleep) when I hared something that stopped me. It was like a voice, only miles away, calling out something. At this point I wasn't tired at all anymore, all I wanted was to know who's was calling and what they were calling for? Was it a pet, a friend or family member that had run ahead?

The voice didn't call for a couple of minutes, but when it finally did, it sounded a lot closer, so I tried moving towards the cry's that I could tell were female, but I didn't get far before pain entered my body again. I groaned with pain and with in seconds this time she called again. All I made out was, 'Can…me…cy?' I tried putting it together, like if someone were to calling out what would they say? Can…you; he; she; well any kind of name really. Then it would be …some sort of thing going on, an action I think it would have to be. I know that 'me' when somewhere in there, if it wasn't the second to fifth word I really don't know what world had 'me' at the start or finish of it (well there were things that I knew that would work, but my mind was on slow-mo). With the last word there was barley a second before 'cy came in showing to was part of a word, the end of one. So I put it all together 'can he marry me, Darcy?" Ok so I never said I was any good at it. Was my name Darcy? What was my age? I couldn't really remember any thing, and every thing I did remember made no-sense to me. Some thing I really didn't get was why I thought I could breathe under-water and come out dry? One of my memories, well I _thought_ it was a memories, I was talking to s surfer-like man, called him 'dad' and I was thinking something about him being a great Greek god. I could remember thing from when I was 10 and under no problem, like when mom and I went to the park, or coming home from school with my first (and only) B on a test.

As I was thinking, the voice came again, this time I got more of what it said, 'Percy, Can…hear me?' from was I got I could tell I was only missing one word. Percy? Percy…that name meant something to me…was it a name of my pet? Or was it my father's name?

'Percy, Percy, can you hear us?' I tried moving again, to this new voice. It was male, young, but had a hint of age in it, caring, and wise. Something told me that I knew both voices, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

My movement towards the voice shot the pain threw my body again, but I kept moving, anything to know what the pair were talking about and to who.

'PERCY? PERCY!' why did they have to yell so loud? I was coming.

I slowly started to see light, I was blinding to my eyes, but I pushed open one of my eyes a bit, looking around to see Annabeth sitting next to me, and Grover behind her. How did I know them? Then it all can rush back to me; five years came flying back to me, entering in to my mind.

Every thing became too much. Becoming friends with lots of people, seeing people I trust turn on me, or even die. My emotions became too much for me to take-some were happy, other were sad, anger, fear, joy, hope, envy, grief, surprise, love, pride, and disappointment. I could feel my head on the verge of bursting. I tried to cry out in pain, but all that came out was a whimper of a cry.

"Percy, you're okay now. Were at camp. Don't worry, your getting taken care of. CHIRON! Come here! Percy awake!" Annabeth called out. From what I could see, from my now very cloudy eye, that she looked better then before I pasted out in New York. So why was it taking longer for my to get healed?

"Percy, if you understand what I am saying to you, moves your hand." Chiron's walked in to the room as Grover asked me the question, and I tried to answer only to fell pain run up my arm.

"Grover that's not the best thing to do right know, he shouldn't move, it makes the poison speeded faster. We need to feed him the Nectar now before he pass's put again."

I could taste something sweat, like candy. I knew it what the Nectar that was being forced feed by a spoon in to my mouth. I knew what it was, but yet, my body would not allow my to take it in.

"Percy, it Nectar. It's going to help you" Annabeth soft words made my panicked body slow down and relax, making it easier for her to put a spoon full in my mouth. I could feel it start to work the second it pasted my lips.

"He's not the one trying to stop the Nectar to enter his body, it's the poison. Unlike you Annabeth, he had it in his body for longer and he didn't heal enough to really be able to fight Hydra. It was to much, and he used the water around him to help burn off Hydras head's and heal you, not fully but enough to make you by-pass this." Chiron's gave me a look of pity, making my want to jump out of bed and show him that I was fine and that all I needed was a night rest. But I knew better then that. I was far from fine; I was more died only minutes before hand then alive.

"Now that he has the Nectar in him, he will be fine, right." Grover looked pained, most likely to see his best friend, for more then five years, look like they only had seconds to live, and to tell the truth, that's how it felt for me.

A spoon full entered, my mouth, again. My body didn't want to do as my brain said, that was it wouldn't open enough to get the Nectar down my throat. Only half made it down, and the rest I cough up. When you are in pain from moving a finger, when you cough it feels like your bodies on fire, from the inside out, well that's what I felt, but I couldn't stop after I started.

"What do we do? He's in pain! How do we help him?" Her voice was even beautiful when I was in the worst pain of my life, and that's saying something.

"Give him this. It will work for now." Dionysus walked in to the room handing Annabeth a bottle with dark blue liquid in it. Undoing the top, she pours it down my throat, all of it making its way down.

My coughing stopped a minute or so later, well it felt that long.

"He needs his rest, let him sleep for now. With what you gave him should keep him alive for two to ten days." and Dionysus walks out. He was the last thing I saw before I when back in to the dark,only this time I felt no pain when I moved, I felt free and alive, or died…

--

Pain started to come back to my body as I came out of the dark again. This time it wasn't as bad as before.

"Percy? Are you awake? OH PERCY!" When I opened my eyes all the way, all I could see was blond hair.

"Annabeth…you're hurting me…" I really didn't want to say that but I didn't want to pass out again, not at the time anyways.

"Oh, I so sorry!" And her arms were removed from around my body. "I am just so happy you're awake…and alive! Don't you ever do that to me again! Got that?!"

"You do know that your talking to me, Percy Jackson, right? When have I ever been known to put my life on the line?"

With that said we were both laughing. I stopped before her, it hurt, but I didn't let it show, she had seen enough of me in pain last time I was awake.

"How long have I been out?" my voice was no more then a whisper, it was starting to hurt to talk.

"Today was day nine. If you didn't wake up today or tomorrow, it sounded like you never would. You didn't even move a finger when you were out, it scared me."

I could see in here eyes the pain she went threw over the nine days.

I started to feel sleepy again. Closing my eyes half way, Annabeth picked up the sleepiness coming from me.

"Don't fall asleep yet, please we need to give you that liquid from Dionysus. Please don't fall asleep."

"I won't, but it would be better if you would get it soon." At this time my voice was not even a whisper. She most likely had to lip read what I said.

"Grover! Come here." A soft pitter-petter was heared from the other room, making it way in to the one I was in now.

"PERCY!" Grover, with a smile on, ran over to the other side of the bed that Annabeth was on. In his had was a glass with blue liquid in it. "Here drink this." And he put the cup in my hands. I drank it like I hadn't had a drop of water for days (well that was true too). It when down as easy as the first time.

"With the poison in you so long it still won't let us give you the Nectar. This is almost the same, but it take longer to fix the problem then Nectar dose." Chiron said coming in the door. That made explained why it was nine days later and I felt like I had never had anything at all, but me even staying alive did show that it was doing something.

"Get some sleep know, next time you wake up you should be good as new. Maybe even better, like you getting some more brain-cells." Annabeth's words were the last thing I heard before I feel asleep. This time it wasn't the darkness that toke me, it was a real sleep, dark but not the same kind that I had been in for the passed nine days.

* * *

AN- know i said a chapter a week, but i started working more then i had in mind so i am really srry, i will get more chapters up for you guys as soon as i can again i am REALLY SORRY! Hope you guys liked it, tell me(good or bad)The more i hear of what you guys/gals think i will write faster! and as always i am sorry about how bad i write...Trying to work on it...don't know if you can tell

Love Roo -


	8. water call

Chapter 7-Water call

A.N-Hey you guys! I know I know, long time... I sorta forgot about this story... this chapter I never put up so I am doing it now, also, I told myfriend that I will not read the 5th book till I finish this and I am going with my word, so most likely there will be a hella big load of "Percy Jackson and the end of time" hope you don't mind :) Oh and I am saying sorry now for any miss spelt words, I am bad at spelling...hehehe...hope you like.(this story was made up by me, but everything that came from Percy Jackson I do not own! just puting it out there)

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was dark out. I could hear the breaths of somebody next to me. Turning my head I could see the out-line of a body, Annabeth. She was still sitting in the chair that she was in all the other times, but her head was on her arms that rested on the side of my bed. I wondered if she had slept like that all the time when I had been 'passed out' (if you call death, or the darkness, passed out) or if she had gone back to her own bed where all her brothers and sister where. She was so beautiful when she slept that I couldn't bring myself to wake her up, even if it meant that her back would be hurting in the morning from the angle she slept in.

Looking out the window on the other side of the room, I could see the water from where I was. The moon looked like it was taking a bath in the water, the reflection the full moon. When it came to water it called to me…but what can I say I am the son of a Greek WATER God. But this time, the water called to me as if it was a human asking you to save their life, and you knew you could. The waters 'voice' was calling a way that my body could hear it but my ears couldn't.

Without thinking I slowly made my way out of bed, making slow movement not to wake Annabeth. In my head I knew I was doing something so stupid that even a two year old would know that it was the wrong thing to do. I walked down the stair, finding no one around to stop me. I could tell I was on one of the top floors, but I really couldn't tell how high, I didn't really care all that much to look around to find out, I just wanted to get to the water. My body was pulling me more then my mind.

The dewy on the ground made my feet go cold. I lost all feeling to them within seconds of walking off the warm floor that the big house had. I walked around where no one could see me; I made my way to the beach. The moon was about midway in the sky. With the light that came off the moon it was easy to stay clear of everything and everyone that was out that late at night (which was not a lot). Finally making it to the beach, the sand stuck to my feet, making it awkward to walk. Making my way closer to the water I found a peace of washed up wood, and sat on it.

Now that I was out in the fresh air, my mind started to work again. 'What made me want to come out here so bad in the first place? Freedom from the room that I had just slept in for the past couple of nights? Air, clean and pure? Or to just walk again. What ever it was, I was happy to be out side, by the sea. I felt it before it came; a wave that hit the sand with a crash that I swore could have woken up all the camp (but didn't). On said wave was a man. I didn't need to see his face to know who it was or to now see why I had come out to the beach. My father had called for me; in a way only I would ever really understand.

* * *

A.N short, yes I know so I will be puting up a longer one soon as I can, just need to put it on my computer and reread it and then it will be all yours to read!!

-Roo


	9. lets talk and thanks mom

Chapter 8- lets talk and thanks mom

Here is chapter 8 hope you like :) I don't own Percy jackson or any one from the book :)

* * *

"Hello my boy" his voice startled me. I had heard it so many times before, but never in the middle of the night where it encoded into the night. He stood only two or three feet away from me. I could see every line on his face. He looked younger then what he really was; being a Greek God and all helped.  
"Father, ummm…. if you don't mind me asking, but why did you call me here?" I know it not something you would ask a Greek god, but with A.D.H.D could you really blame me?  
"Well my boy, I came to see if you where all right" he was wearing the same thing the last time I saw him, but without the fishing hat.  
"Yeah I feel fine now, all the poison must be out. I woke up feeling like this." to prove that I was fine I started to move my arm around.  
" I wouldn't say that quiet yet. Also I came to ask you about what I have been hearing. Something about you are giving your life to your cousins, Nico di Angelo, is that true?" Now I found myself in a tight spot. How was I to reply to that, 'yeah, you know I just want to see what it would be like to be one of the gods, because I won't live to be older then six-teen.' I don't think that would go over that well, maybe with my dad, because he was cool and all, but the other Gods might not like hearing the only chance of saving the Olympians (and the world) lie in the hands of a teenager that thinks he's going to die soon…by Kronos or worst comes to worst there hands (that I pray would never happen). So I told him what I told Annabeth.  
By the end I was getting a bit nerves about what he would say. If he said no, I would find my self-doing as he said (I looked up to him and he was my dad) and what could I do? Try to do it anyway, he was a God, he knew all, well almost all.

As the last words came out of my mouth Poseidon closed his eyes and stayed very still. I tried not to move but I had to jump from foot to foot to try keep warms and my A.D.H.D kicked in again. After a few minutes he opened his eyes.

" If this what you think is right, I believe in what you choose to do. You are my son and I know you are smart and know what your doing." I felt hope and warmth fill my body but when I looked into his sea green eyes I saw hurt. It must have brought him pain to tell his son that it would be better if he was dead than live and have the rest of the world die at Kronos hands.

"Oh and one more thing my boy. Good luck." And before my mind could get what he said, he was back on the water. I watched as he left, the moon still high in the sky. The waves hit the sand one after another, making perfect timing. I started making my way back to the big house, but I made a detour to go by my cabin, the last cabin on right side of the U of cabins. The grey shell-encrusted sea rocks of the cabin could be seen even in the night. Just seeing it made me want to walk in there and hop into my bed, that I had been mine from the age of 12, but I knew that I need to get back and who knew, I could have made it out and get back in without out any one knowing I was gone (I can dream can't I?).

I had just started up the stair when I heard what most likely the end of me, Annabeth's voice. She was running around from what I could hear, opening and closing doors as she said my name time after time. As I made it up the last couple of steps, I could start to feel my body getting harder to move. My eyes wanted to close, my mind wanted sleep and my legs wanted to just give out on the steps. Even after all the sleep I had gotten, my body needed more, after my little walk. I need to get back to my room before Annabeth saw me and do whatever she would do to me if she found me. I took my first step on the last flight of stairs I would need to take when an 'epppp' sound came from it. I stopped putting my weight on it. I knew I was in trouble then. The room Annabeth had just gone into sounded like someone was in a mad dash to get out. I didn't even try to run for it, I knew my body wouldn't be able to out run "the Annabeth". By the time she had gotten to my side I had an ear full all ready.

"Percy what were you thinking? Where you even thinking? Of course not, it's you! When was the last time you stopped and thought about what you where doing? You have been in bed the last week and a half! Hell, you've been more died then alive in that time. WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!" She had walked next to me as I made my way up the stairs, but when we had gotten to the top she had gotten in front or me. I tried to pass her, but like always, she wasn't easy to move when she was in one of her modes.  
"Ok Annabeth, right now is not the best time for this, can we do this later?" my legs started to losses more feeling by the second.

" Ok Percy, when would this work for you? Tomorrow at five, are you free then? Hell Percy! Come on, why is this any different then any other time?" My eyes wouldn't open anymore. I tried to open them but everything was dark. I gave up on trying and just stood there till Annabeth finally understood what I was talking about.  
"Well, are you going to say anything? And open your eye for…oh…" from the sound of her voice she had finally got it. "What's the matter? Percy?" her hands held onto my shoulders, moving them back and forth.

"Can't I just go to sleep, please? I will let you yell at me in the morning, but I'm so tried." All I wanted was a bed and sleep the rest of my life. I felt a pull on my shoulders and Annabeth's voice filled my ears. "Yeah we can talk about it later." her voice had gone almost motherly, I could help but say "thanks mom." I fell asleep to Annabeth's voice talking to me.

* * *

well I will try putting up more soon but the more reviews I get the faster I work :)

-roo


End file.
